


A Fresh Start?

by Junebug1312



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Harry thinks he is never going to get a fresh start after the war, but a school camping trip might change his mind.





	A Fresh Start?

A fresh start, they told us. What a bunch of crap. Harry Potter would never get a fresh start no matter where I am, no matter if I am living by myself in the countryside or married to a witch. I would always be Harry Potter the savior of Hogwarts. You see I did decide to come back for my eighth year, I love the experiences I’ve had here, I love seeing all the friends I've made, all the friends that…survived. But my heart also ached at the sight of this place, it took me back to being eleven again when all the madness had begun, taken from one mess and thrown into another I’d always said. It was true, abusive or not the Dudleys seemed like fine living after everything I’d been through. But this was no time to be thinking about the past, I’d had enough time to do that over the summer, the nightmares helped me remember and relive. I was done being scared though, I just wanted to enjoy my last year here with the friends who fought alongside me.

“Attention eighth-year students please come to the Great Hall for a very important message” an announcement blasted through the hallways of the stone school. It was McGonagall and she did not sound happy. I closed my potions book, trying to get a head start had been pointless anyway, I sucked at potions and most likely always will. At least that's one thing the war hadn’t changed. I jumped up from my chair and headed out of the library alongside the other students who had been in there. I told Hermione and Ron that I needed to study when in actuality I just wanted to be alone, sure I tried to study but my thoughts drifted and I felt as helpless now as I did when the war began. I walked down the hallways, still not feeling welcome in a place of usual comfort. I had been back at Hogwarts for a week but I couldn’t shake the feeling that the walls were judging me. Judging me for bringing chaos and then coming back here as though I deserved to. I know thinking walls are against you is crazy, but when I have ever been called sane? We all finally made it to the Great hall, and I saw Ron and Hermione at the front of the crowd awaiting Mcgonagalls message. I quickly shuffled over to them. Hermione squeezed my arm and Ron nodded at me, they both seemed tense and when I looked up I understood why. McGonagall was holding Goyle and Seamus by their arms, their faces were sweaty, clothes disgruntled. Why was she holding two students up there? I made eye contact with Seamus trying to figure it out from expressions alone but he just shrugged his shoulders clearly not aware of what was going on either. Once all of the students had piled in, the doors shut firmly, I tried not to think about us being trapped but that's all my mind could drift to. The sound of the doors closing just reminded me too much of the dungeon we were locked in when-Harry breathe. I was getting panicky which wasn’t too much of a surprise at this point, but I had been doing better at handling it which meant I was back to normal in a few seconds.

“Now” McGonagall began “you are probably all confused as to why you’re here, with your fellow classmates on display”

She dropped their arms and sent them back in the crowd, they quickly moved away from her and into the sea of people, murmurs started to arise.

“Silence” McGonagall shouted and the whispering instantly stopped.

“Now I thought after coming back from such a disastrous event, we would all be united together, finally working as a school” her lip quivered in anger, her tone was unmistakable. McGonagall was not happy.

“But it's come to my attention that there have been multiple fights between all houses but most commonly, Gryffindor and Slytherin” McGonagall peered into the crowd, trying to get her point across.

“Fight after fight it never seems to end! So many were lost and yet that’s not enough? You can’t seem to contain yourselves is that it? Teenage rebellion and all that, well I’m sick of it!” She exclaimed, her voice echoing off the walls.  
McGonagall looked seriously upset, not that she didn't always have this look of discipline on her face but this time she was not joking around in any way.

“So I’ve decided since you all cannot behave yourselves, to start a project, a social experiment if you will” she started to swerve through the crowd, making sure everyone was listening.

An experiment what is she going on about?

“It’s a Muggle experiment as well” she started again, groans were heard from the Slytherin side of the crowd, I looked over and was greeted with Draco Malfoy, Pansy and Blaise with clearly upset expressions. Really? Even at the thought of something Muggle, they whined? Some people really didn’t grow up after the war, I thought at least Malfoy would have some decency but I guess not.

McGonagall shushed them and began again.

“It’s called ‘Opposites attract’ a quite brilliant name I will say” her tone was slightly lighter, not as solemn as it was just moments ago.

“We will be going into the forest for a night, doing Muggle activities and then we will see if some of us can control themselves!” She exclaimed, her accent thick, filling the noiseless room.

Nobody spoke or made any noise at all. In fact, the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable and I wished I had just stayed in the library, no matter the consequences. The Slytherins, appeared to be whispering finally, so the hushed room began to lighten up a bit. All of a sudden all the Slytherins started to boo and whine to McGonagall, not satisfied with the new plans. Personally, I didn’t mind, on our journey to finding the Horcruxes, Ron, Hermione and I had to sleep in the woods for a while, I’m sure this can not be worse than that. It’s only for one night! Mcgongall stomped her foot loudly and the Slytherins quieted down once more, McGonagall still just ignored them. Easier than dealing with them I suppose.

Her face transformed into one of pure glee or pure smugness I couldn’t tell from where I was standing.

“Oh did I not mention the part I’m sure you’ll love the most?” She began again, her smile widening, now she had a clear evil glint accompanying her eyes. What was she planning?

“No magic” she finished, her tone proper leaving no room for error. The room wasn’t so quiet after that. Shouts and pleads began from every student, some aggressive, some just plain desperate. But in the end we all knew how stubborn Mcgonagall was, there is no way she is letting go of her rules now.

Her teeth sparkled underneath the dreary lights of the Great Hall, and rather than complain I smiled back at her. Honestly, I didn’t see the big deal, sure magic was a big part of my life but I had been kept away from it for eleven years I think I can last one night. Hermione and Ron were not so understanding, shouting along with the other students creating quite a ruckus, I didn't mind the noise though. In an odd way it reminded me of my earlier years, the ones I actually enjoyed remembering. I looked past Mcgonagall if only for a moment and saw Draco, with his arms crossed but otherwise emotionless. I would’ve thought he would be screaming about the circumstances along with everyone else, I guess some things changed in the war. Draco had definitely changed.

He looked tired first of all and not tired in the ‘oh you need more sleep’ I mean tired as in living dead. The black underneath his eyes stood out from his unusually pale skin, his hair was ruffled and unkempt, which was odd since he was almost too pureblood to function and man did they like to be tidy. But honestly none of that compared to the ever present sadness in his eyes, he had lost a lot in the war, he had done things I know he’s not proud of. I have made mistakes too, and so I choose to forgive him, at the start of the week I raced towards him. He flinched expecting a fight but I surprised everyone by extending my hand, waiting for a handshake. I was done fighting I had done enough of that in the war, he had helped me in the end anyway throwing me my wand and all that. Draco wasn’t shocked but curious, he gave a moments thought before huffing at my gesture and walking away. I smiled anyway, he hadn’t made a rude comment or hexed me so that was signs of improvement. Though honestly, I like his snarky banter, it makes me feel less savior and more Harry. And that's why when I see his eyes filled with such hopelessness I can’t help but want to help, but I couldn’t and that hurt the most. Draco flickered his eyes towards my staring and I shifted my gaze, blushing lightly. I didn't want him to catch me looking, I didn't want him to be freaked out or something. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him scowl but that was it, I chuckled underneath my breath, he looked cute when he was angry. I coughed loudly, what did I just say!? Cute? No, no way. Draco Malfoy the heir to Malfoy Manor was anything but cute. Honestly grotesque is a better word, dirty, horrible, evil…anything but cute. I sighed, why couldn't my thoughts just stop making everything so complicated? I was so focused on them that I hadn't even considered the fact that McGonagall's mouth was moving again and I wasn’t listening, I quickly brought my attention back to catch her last words.

“Be packed and ready to leave tomorrow morning, that is when we start our Muggle camp!” Mcgonagall exclaimed happily, everybody groaned but I just rolled my eyes, why did wizards and witches have to be such drama queens?

“Can you believe this?” Ron whined, I chuckled, he always was so dramatic.

“Ron I hardly think it’ll be that bad” I responded, in which he just groaned again.

Hermione looked upset as well but kept her mouth shut, to be polite. We all headed alongside the crowd to our rooms to get packed for the upcoming trip. 

* * *

I woke up in a rush, completely thrown into a chaotic struggle. I had been packing last night when I fell asleep on my bed and my roommates decided it would be such a good idea to not wake me up to finish. Now I had less than five minutes to pack the rest of my stuff. Ron snickered as I leaped all over the place collecting my items. I growled in annoyance why couldn’t he be a good friend for once!

“Come on Harry just like you said it’s not THAT bad” Ron mocked, giving me a fake smile. I rolled my eyes and continued furiously packing the last of what I needed, hopefully not forgetting anything.

“Come on guys! We need to get downstairs now!” Dean called from outside the dorm, believing I had managed to pack everything I grabbed Ron and we dashed out of the room. I was not going to get punished by Mcgonagall, she would probably make me clean all the classrooms or something!

By some miracle we made it just in time for Mcgonagall to start talking, thanking every higher power I knew of. We set down our luggage panting slightly.

“Ok students as you know we are going to the Forbidden Forest to camp, don’t worry though I have arranged an area where we will not bother anyone and it is completely safe!” Mcgongall reassured, probably noticing the horror on the Hufflepuffs faces, not that I blamed them, that forest was creepy.

“But since this is a muggle trip, there will be walking involved, so follow me!” Mcgonagall declared

I groaned in despair, we had just run down here and now we have to hike to our camping spot? After picking up my bag again I also noticed that I had definitely overpacked based just on the weight. Nevertheless, I began to walk, grunting with the first few steps. I looked over at Ron, smirking at me clearly amused by my struggling. I stuck out my tongue in annoyance and he just shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘what can you do’. I gaped down at my bag and its weight one last time before glancing back over to where Ron was now chatting with Hermione. “She must have made her way back here somehow,” I thought to myself.

I ogled the pair, they did look cute together. I was happy with their new relationship, but sometimes I did feel left out. I wanted someone to look at me that way, to hold hands with and kiss but unfortunately, no one knew I was gay except Ron and Hermione so that just wasn't an option. It’s not like I was ashamed but can you imagine the headline? ‘Saviour of the wizarding world turned bent?’ I can already hear the gasps and criticism from everyone around me. I have been in the spotlight enough, I just wanted to sit in a quiet library or start training to become a skilled Auror. Although I did want a relationship with a cute boy, I can’t think of one available boy at our school. I know a few who have mentioned they prefer guys over girls but they were either taken or not my type. I needed someone who treated me like I was just a normal boy who happened to help in a war. No praising, but no pity either. Just in the middle would be fine with me, I can’t wait to get out of Hogwarts and meet that right person.

Throughout my time thinking, I didn’t become aware of the fact that we were at our destination. It was a large area, covered with trees, except for in the middle of the campground which had a fire pit in the middle. It had definitely been planted there recently, the shiny paint on the outside proved it. The student's response was a lot less moody than when we had been at Hogwarts, there were gasps and conversations of excitement rather than resentment. I, myself found it to be a rather amazing location, quickly falling in love with the sun shining through the green apple colored leaves. I breathed in the fresh air, feeling more awake than I had in a long time. I couldn't wait for the light sky to be replaced with shimmering stars, twinkling beautifully. As I was gazing I caught sight of the back of Draco head, his hair was attention catching due to its color. For once he was staring at the sights around him with a thoughtful look, which looked much different than his normal depressed state or his scowling face. I think I like this one a lot better, the way his eyes sparkle with wonder, or the way he rolls his lip in between his teeth absentmindedly. The small gestures were very cute-oh no! Cute, that stupid word came up again! I ran my fingers through my messy hair, which I just remembered I forgot to brush this morning. I needed to stop thinking about Draco Malfoy and his stupid adorable actions. Great now I think they're adorable! It must just be the homosexuality coming out in me, it’s not like I think Draco’s attractive or anything I’m just appreciating his, gestures. Yeah, really convincing Harry.

“Harry, sharing a tent right?” Ron interrupted my thoughts, I jumped at the intrusion. After replaying in my head what he had said I fervently nodded, this was going to be even better knowing I was going to be sharing with Ron while enjoying this experience. He looked quite thrilled as well, though he tried to hide it a bit so he didn't prove me right about it not being so bad, he was a bad actor though. I could tell by the way his eyes lit up and the dimples appeared on the sides of his smile.

“Ok listen up students” Mcgonagall flailed her arm in the air to get our attention, which we all quickly brought to her.

 “Now I know what your thinking, I can hear your conversations and decision making about who you get to sleep with, but see students that wouldn’t make sense with the project were doing” she explained, my heart sunk a little, does she mean Ron and I can’t sleep in the same tent?

“See, opposites attract, means we need to get students who are complete opposites to attract with each other, that’s the whole point of the lesson”

Ron and I glanced at each other worriedly, weren’t our opposites going to be the least likely to attract with us? I mean I would consider myself brave, kind and determined does that mean my opposite is cowardly, rude and irresolute? Wow, that sounds so great. I fidgeted uncomfortably, remembering that I was still holding my heavy bag, which had been making my arm ache. I speedily dropped it to the ground, it collided with the dirt sending some flying into the air. I coughed as some went into my mouth.

“Now, don’t expect that we will let you choose your opposite, no, we will let a nifty invention called the Similarmetor do that for us!” She proclaimed with excitement coloring her voice. Now the students were back to groaning which unlike last time, I was happy to be a part of. Suddenly I was dreading this trip I would probably be placed with Blaise or Goyle! I bit my lip anxiously, why did I ever think this was going to go my way? McGonagall pulled out a small device from behind her back, it was square shaped and completely gray with a small screen that had nothing on it.

“Ok let me scan through the crowd, it will only take a moment!” Mcgonagall lifted up the device and a sound infiltrated our ears, making me flinch slightly. It wasn’t exactly bad but it wasn’t pleasant either, it was like birds chirping waking you up in the morning, sure it was annoying but it didn't make you want to throw yourself out the window.

“Perfect! Results calculating, everyone get in a line and I will tell you who your match is”

Nervously all of the students gathered into a line, Ron in front of me with Hermione in front of her. Hermione had been fairly quiet but I could see the worrying hidden beneath her mask, she was just as nervous to be put with someone the opposite of her. I took reassurance in the fact both of my friends were just as scared as I am. Ron turned to look back at me and leaned in.  
“Who do you think you’ll get?” He whispered, quickly.

I drifted my eyes along the line of students but honestly, I had no clue, my best choice was Goyle.

“Goyle probably” I cringed at the thought of having to sleep next to his sweaty body, but it was probably better than Blaise. Not that I would know a single thing about either of those two dirtbags except that there, well, dirtbags.

Ron’s face showed his sympathy for me, “Bloody-good luck mate” he patted my shoulder and turned back around to talk to Hermione who was shaking with nerves.

I gulped quietly, why can’t we just pick our partners I don’t want some idiot who probably stinks. Also, I would feel a lot comfortable not having to sleep next to a guy who's not my friend for, obvious reasons and personal as well.  
Since we were quite close to the front, Hermione was going up next. Ron gave her a comforting smile but it didn't seem to ease her unsteady breathing, Hermione went up and Mcgonagall, looked at the little screen on the device and smiled. Hermione closed her eyes as if she was on the executioner's block, she bit her lip in pure worry and I saw Mcgonagall lean down and whisper in her ear. Her eyes opened wide as if she was shocked, she moved over to where the rest of the students who were done stood. She looked absolutely sick, her forehead crinkled and sprinkled with sweat. I gave her a sincere smile but she didn’t look well enough to return it, she sat down on a nearby rock and put her head in her hands bunching up her hair. I could hear Ron gulp as he went up next, Mcgonagall repeated her previous actions but when she whispered in his ear he looked like he was about to explode, He turned to her frantically.

“This has got to be a joke, Mcgonagall please” he exclaimed, terror in his eyes.

“Enjoy your night Weasley you might have a better time than you expect,” she told him but her sentence didn’t quite meet her eyes, making me wary of her fake positivity.

Ron just groaned and walked over to where Hermione was, mimicking her actions. I decided it would be better to get it over with so I could mourn my well being with my friends. I walked up prepared for the name ‘Goyle’ to spill past her lips. I heard a quiet ticking now that I was closer to the machine, she smiled genuinely at me and I tried to return it, but I fear it looked rubber like it could bounce off of my face. Once a small beeping noise hit me, I knew she was about to whisper Goyle’s name into my ear, I took one last breath and awaited it.

“Draco Malfoy” her tone sent chills up my spine before I could even realize the name she had spoken.

I let out a loud gasp, a few people in line swung around to look at me curiously. I was speechless, no way! There was no freaking way I would share a tent with Draco bloody Malfoy! I stared at Mcgonagall, her expression unreadable.

“Please…no…” I muttered barely inaudible, she gave me a quick smirk but motioned for me to move along. Her smirk wasn’t like the one she gave Ron, this one reached her eyes, it was real.  
I silently staggered over to my group, they both looked as frightened as I felt. I choose to be brave though.

“So…who did you get” my voice sounded dry and lacking any sense of happiness. Ron and Hermione took their head out of their arms and raised their eyebrows at my ghastly pale face.

“Mate I can only imagine who you got” Ron spoke slowly “since I got your prediction myself”

I gasped, he got Goyle!

“Oh I hardly doubt Harrys is worse than mine or your's Ron” Hermione was completely opposite from Ron speaking quickly, almost without taking a breath “I got Pansy”

This time both Ron and I gasped, I felt a little better wallowing in self-pity with my friends until it was clearly my turn to tell them who I got.

“Draco” My voice was hoarse, cracking at the edges. They gasped the loudest at that

“Draco!?” They practically screamed in unison, I glared at them to quiet down but it didn't seem to matter, everyone had clearly heard them.

Ron sympathetically rubbed my arm, but I nudged him off. The one time they had to be quiet! As if it was planned I then heard a loud gasp from the person getting their person, who was coincidentally Draco himself.

“No way!” He said viciously Mcgonagall didn't look at all taken aback.

“Draco, please continue on”

“No! I am not sharing a tent with him! I won’t!” Draco whined, unable to comprehend the scene he was making I’m certain.

Mcgonagall leaned in closer and whispered something in his ear, which made his skin even paler, once she had backed off and given a single stern look. He nodded and cleared out of the way, going off to sulk with Pansy and Blaise, not that I judged him that's exactly what I was doing.

“Great” I mumbled under my breath, this was going to be such an amazing experience.

* * *

Once everyone had been given their partner, we sat in a group discussing with each other.

“I got Blaise” Dean sulked

“Yeah well, I got Theodore Nott!” Seamus argued back.

It continued like this for a while, the Hufflepuff and Gryffindors teaming up and the Slytherins and Ravenclaw teaming up, each arguing over who they were stuck with.

“Guys, you think you got it bad Harry got stuck with Draco” Ron supplied I immediately glared at him, great now came the reactions.

“Mate I’m sorry,” most of the boys said, “Oh Harry” the girls tried to comfort.

“Why out of all people, did I have to get stuck with him!” I said, mostly to myself. Seriously was the war not enough, life just had to keep torturing me.

I got shoulder rubs and pitying smiles in return.

“Everyone, silence!” Mcgonagall screamed, everyone abruptly stopped half way through other peoples rants, and we turned to listen, like the trained soldiers we had to become. Harry, don’t think like that. It’ll just get you upset and how are you going to calm down now?

“This is exactly what I’m talking about! Splitting yourself into sections just to tear down your peers it’s ridiculous!”

I suppose she was right, that is what we were doing. But I don't know why she would expect any less, haven't we been doing that since year one?

“Everyone come get a tent and set it up with your partner, oh and since you’ve decided to be belligerent towards one another you have to spend the rest of the day with your partner I catch anyone with another person I will send you to walk back alone to Hogwarts to await extreme punishment is that understood!” She demanded, we all gasped in horror and fear.

McGonagall being serious was terrifying, but having to spend the entire day with Draco! That was even worse. I glanced over at my partner and saw him confiding in Blaise, both looking at me with disgusted looks I was going to try for a smile but it dissipated into a scowl. How could I ever think Draco would try to be civil, talking behind my back! I mean sure I had done the same thing but, it’s not the same!

“Go!” She yelled and everyone began to scurry, I bid goodbye to my friends and headed straight towards Draco who was now alone after Blaise had moved on to find Dean. Draco apparently thought he was too good to move as his body had no intention of moving, I rolled my eyes but tried not to get him riled up I didn't want a fight but if I had no choice I would give him one.

“Back off” Draco growled, I flinched I wasn't standing that close.

“Just take the punishment and leave so I can be in a tent by myself” he continued, his tone deadly serious, which I snorted at. Really? There was no way I was accepting a punishment especially if Mcgonagall was handing them out.

“No thank you, if you're so desperate to leave then you do it” I quipped back, he rolled his eyes.

“I can’t imbecile, I am forced to be here do you not remember a little thing called my court hearing that you spoke at if I get in any more trouble I’m out out here” he explained and then shoved me away from him. I smirked to myself, that's right he did have to be on his best behavior at least that would keep him under control. He scoffed at my reaction, clearly peeved about the situation. I ignored him, we needed to get our tent.

I trudged up to the basket where all the tents were stacked, upon grabbing one I realized there was no magic allowed, which I had promptly forgotten. Damn, I have never set up a tent before. I also went over to grab my forgotten bag, which was one of the last things on my mind. I went back over to Draco, who had his arms crossed like a child having a tantrum. His bag sat nicely on the ground beside him, it was all black, how fitting.

“Where do you want to set this up” I tried to keep all the snark out of my voice, which was harder than I thought. Draco shrugged, just trying to be difficult. Or maybe trying to be helpful either way, I didn't care. I started to move out into a thicker part of the woods, away from the other multiple tents set up, there didn't seem to be much space left, how did people get their tents up so fast? Draco slowly walked behind me, which again didn't bother me, as long as he was keeping his snide comments to himself I would be happy. Then finally I had found a prime spot, it was a little farther away from everyone else but not too far, it was surrounded by lush thick trees and it was the perfect size for our tent to fit in. I plopped the tent and my luggage down and sighed, now came the hard part.

“Um, have you ever put up a tent?” I questioned awkwardly. Draco scowled again at me

“And when do you propose Potter I would've had the occasion to set up a tent, I don’t live in the wilderness!” He snapped

“Could’ve fooled me” I mumbled back, louder than intended.

“Says you! Look at your hair! Untamed, you look like a beast” he spat back, I clenched my teeth, why couldn't I shut my mouth around him? Maybe those eleven years at the Dudleys was too much for my body to handle for dealing with things and being quiet.

“You have your entire life to be a jerk, can you please take one day off?” I responded angrily, I just wanted this tent to be put up so we could back to where everyone else is.

Draco sneered but started to unwrap the tent which I was thankful for, but unfortunately, he seemed to have the same level of expertise that I had. We both tried to multiple times to slam the pegs into the ground but then we realized they wouldn't magically go in so we grabbed a rock and started to slam them in. That seemed like the right thing to do from what the manual showed. Then we tied the tent to each one, but the wind was blowing super hard so each time we would get one on another side would blow up. Draco groaned in frustration and I silently agreed, finally the wind calmed down enough that we could tie it to each of the pegs. The entire time we were doing this Draco had been quiet, sometimes snatching the manual out of my hands so he could read it but otherwise quiet. I enjoyed watching him work if I was to be honest, even though he was an annoying git he was impressive at learning quickly and I would even go as far to say that he was 75% effort on this project. Once we had finally got the tent put up, we were sweating and heard splashing in the distance, without thinking we looked at each curiously probably the first unaggressive look we could manage with each other. We dashed out of the secluded area and saw everyone jumping in the lake, with their partners. A few of them, actually enjoying getting to know each other. “Must be nice” I mumbled, everyone actually seemed to be having a great time even if they weren't talking or even looking at their partner.

“Boys, why aren’t you changed and in the lake?” Mcgonagall popped out from behind us, we both gasped in surprise.

“Sorry, we were still putting up the tent” I explained a blush rising to my cheeks, Draco seemed emotionless, but I could tell he was as hot as I was. His tailored white shirt speckled with sweat, grasping tightly to his skin, his pants were tailored as well, long, black and looking extremely uncomfortable. He must be dying to go to the lake just as I am.

Mcgonagall shook her head but told us to go back and change into our suits. We nodded our heads and headed back to the tent, not making eye contact or anything until we got back to the tent.

I stared at our handiwork, it could have been worse to be fair. It was slightly drooping and we may have made a small hole in the fabric but other than that it looked pretty good.

“Get in” Draco snarled and I jumped, forgetting that he was there.

“What” I spoke cluelessly, what was he on about?

“Get in the tent and change idiot” he barked at me,

“Oh” I stated dumbly, really that's all I can say? Wow, real intelligent Harry.

“Yeah, what did you think was going to happen, we’d get in the tent and change together?” Draco snapped, looking slightly curious.

My face burst out red, no that's not what I was thinking! But now that is what I’m thinking. Embarrassment flooded over me and I shrugged my shoulders trying to appear unfazed when I was mentally face palming. I heard him stifle a laugh but I ignored it, why did I have to make such a fool out of myself? I grabbed my luggage, scurried into the tent, making sure the flaps were closed behind me and began to change.

* * *

 Turns out that tents are quite small, and so I was very cramped unbuckling my pants. But that wasn't what was making my breathing labored it was the fact Draco could hear me from outside which somehow was mortifying to me. It's not like he hasn't seen me change before we all have to share the changing rooms after Quidditch. But somehow this seemed more personal maybe it was the fact we were alone. Anyway once I was done I packed my luggage back up and dragged it out behind me, the sunlight blinded me for a moment but I quickly recovered. Not bothering to look at Draco I dropped my luggage off and headed toward the lake, I was sweaty, tired and I just wanted to relax in the cool water. I had finally made it to the lake, where the chattering of students had grown louder, I scanned the water for Ron and found he was actually talking to Goyle, and I actually saw him laugh! I rolled my eyes, of course, Ron would find a new friend and I’d be stuck with my enemy, then I looked at Hermione who was not having the same good time Ron was, she and Pansy couldn't be farther away from each other looking glum about the situation. At least someone would understand how I was feeling. I brought my attention back to dipping myself into the water, which was not as cold as I expected but definitely refreshing, once my full body emerged I sighed in relief. Having to put up with Draco was a lot of work but this would all be worth it. I floated on my back and gazed up at the sky which had turned more neutral as the day had gone by, it was most likely around 1 based on the pure blueness of the sky. I could get used to this, relaxing by myself not having a care in the world. It’s been a while since I’ve had the feeling, it’s been too long. Much too long. I got off of my back and decided to clean the sweat more thoroughly off my body so I began to rub my arms, trying to become as clean as possible. Honestly, I was just glad in my mad rush this morning that I had actually brought a swimsuit. I shuddered at the thought of me not being able to swim and enjoy water splash around me. I enjoyed hearing the talking from below the water, as it was more calm, less loud. I was enjoying it once more when I heard a splash come from beside me, I looked over confused and realized it was just Malfoy who would be forced to join me in the water. My breathing halted though because a beautiful thought plummeted into me, ‘god boys chests are nice to look at’. I didn't push away the thought this one time, just enjoying the sight of the pale abs beside me. Water rippling down his chest, his swimming suit slipping a bit low revealing his jutting hip bones. Perfection might have come to mine but sexy did as well. Until I finally caught up with who I was looking at, I choked on my own spit. Was I just checking out Draco Malfoy and enjoying it? Harry what the hell this is your enemy! Draco looked down at me curiously, hearing me cough in mortification. Instead of asking if I was ok he just kept staring, and I couldn't help but drift my eyesight down his body again. Damn, he got fit. No! Harry! I spun around and started to swim away from him, most importantly I needed to control myself! This is Draco Malfoy, the asshole who has been taunting you since you were eleven! You will not ogle him! I glanced behind myself, thankful that Draco was now entranced by the soft ripples of water instead of the blushing freak.

We were finally allowed to come out of the lake after what seemed like forever, I asked Mcgonagall what time it was and she said six, we had been in the lake for six hours! My stomach was grumbling and I just wanted some food. I had missed breakfast since I slept in and I hadn’t eaten anything all day! Everyone changed quickly and came to the fire pit for further instruction, Draco and I managed to get dressed without discussion this time which I was thankful for I didn't need to make my self-look like an idiot again. Mcgonagall told us since we had been following her rules we could sit away from our partners for dinner but then had to join our partners again for the end of the night campfire. Well, at least I would have some time away from Malfoy and his hot-annoying personality. God, when did my boundaries start slipping? I went to Malfoy and I’s tent and grabbed the lunch that Ron packed for me, the only nice thing he had done for me this morning, out of my luggage. My stomach was roaring at this point after not being fed for so long. McGonagall instructed us all to sit on the ground, something about ‘enjoying the culture of others” or whatever. I would have done pretty much anything happily just so I could start eating, Hermione and Ron had already chosen a spot when I got back, they looked relaxed and peaceful. As I was walking up Dean and Seamus came over and sat down as well, behind them was Luna and Neville who were holding hands. Neville had a nervous blush on his face but Luna looked perfectly well, she never was the kind to be upset though. After everyone unpacked their lunch in utter silence we began to chat.

“Guys seriously Greg isn't that bad of a guy!” Ron argued, we all dropped our jaws.

“So it's Greg now is it?” I teased, Ron hissed at me and rolled his eyes.

“Well lucky for you Ron, I am quite pleased to hear it” Hermione tried to act happy but her act wasn't fooling anyone, even Ron could tell something was wrong, after asking though she just got a sour look on her face and brushed him off with a “nothing”.

What do girls even mean when they say nothing? I'll never know.

“So….Harry…” Seamus began, Everyone leaned in at the sound of my name, wanting to hear what I was going to say. I wonder what it could be about? Perhaps a certain partner?

“Draco…what's he like now?” Seamus drawled finally getting to his point. I bit my lip worriedly how was I supposed to explain that we still didn't like each other yet I thought he was super hot?

“Don’t really know” I settled for, yes that said so much, Harry. Everyone scoffed, they knew I wasn't telling them everything but I didn't feel like it would be appropriate to share with them that the person I wanted to drown also made me blush just with one suggestive comment!

“Ok, well he is just simpler I suppose somewhat easier to deal with” I offered them and they snatched it up

Yells of what and no way poured out and an amused smile blossomed onto my face. My friends would never change. Which is fine, I like the constant reminder that he is not someone I could ever be interested in.

Lunch was rather uneventful after that, just laughing at stupid jokes and complaining more about our partner assignments. After lunch wasn't very interesting either, a free bonding period with your partner where all Draco and I did was sit on rocks opposite from each other and looked at the ground. Yeah wasn't the most interesting experience but we didn’t talk at all which was fine by me. Eventually, it was 6. Where we were now going to have dinner, which was wrapped up sandwiches made by McGonagall. This time we were forced to sit with our partner though which seemed to just be a repeat of our whole bonding period. This was probably the longest period time I had gone without hearing Malfoy talk. I realized that I was going to have to take the first step so this night wasn't boring.

“So,” I tried to continue only to realize that I didn't have anything to ask him so now my one word spoken was left hanging in the air. He snorted though, which actually made me relieved even though it was clearly because of my awkward social skills.

“So what Potter? Wondering how my day was? I think you should know since you have been beside me for basically all of it” Draco growled and narrowed his eyes

“Or is your scarred head too brainless to comprehend that”

I scowled, why couldn't he be a decent human being for once? I bit my tongue though, no point in letting him get me riled up. He was clearly waiting for my response but I just smirked and examined the wrapping of my now eaten sand which. When he looked down as well unsatisfied with my blatant ignoring I took a moment to look at him, really look at him. His soft blonde locks, his pale undamaged skin, bet he doesn't have any sort of mark on him anywhere, not on abs or his hips or his legs or his-. I closed my eyes I really needed to stop thinking about his body, gay thoughts are getting in the way of how I truly feel about the rodent sitting next to me. I fondled the wrapper, ripping it around the edges when I heard a soft sigh come from beside me. My eyes flickered open and I was startled by the smoke colored eyes gazing into mine, Draco bit his lip and turned away from me suddenly, my expression melted into one of confusion, why was Draco looking at me? Perhaps he was analyzing me just like I was doing to him, it's not surprising we haven't really gotten a good chance to just look at each other since the war. Sometimes it's nice to take comfort in familiarity.

“Ok, everyone! It is 8 now! Which means campfire time!” McGonagall exclaimed both of us started to get up and head towards the middle of the campground where the fire pit was placed. We saw everyone do the same, Draco and I managed to get one of the front spots nearest to the fire which was nice except for the fact that everyone had to push together since there wasn't enough room otherwise so my side was very closely nestled with Draco's side. I just tried to ignore the heat spreading between us, the rubbing of fabric from each of our shirts.

“Ok students! Let's roast some marshmallows!” McGonagall said and started to hand out long sticks and soft treats to each of us. I heard Draco make a sound of disapproval but I ignored it, I had never roasted marshmallows but I was sure it'd be fun. I impaled the marshmallow on the end of the stick and held it over the fire but to my surprise flames erupted from the end of my stick. I flailed the stick awkwardly trying to put out the flame while everyone around me laughed while there's roasted perfectly. I kept swinging until Draco ripped the branch out of my arm and blew on the marshmallow, the flames fizzled away almost instantly. I blushed, why did he always make me look like an idiot.

“I was handling it” I grumbled trying to sound upset, the snickers surrounding me dampened my attempts.

“Yeah right” Draco snorted and kept his marshmallow placed in what seemed to be a correct position since the outside of it was coated in a marvelous golden brown. Why did he have to be good at everything!?

The rest of the evening was full of me almost burning each marshmallow and Draco repeatedly making fun of me for doing so. He was really getting on my nerves and all his following seemed to coincidently be behind us as well, which was not great for me as every comment he made was followed by laughter from around us which only made me duck my head and his smirk grow.

McGonagall was about to start speaking again after what seemed like forever but before she began she yawned and stretched her arms out, she looked tired.

“Ok everyone I'm going to go to bed, I trust since you all have been relatively good that you will be going to sleep at 11:30 correct?” McGonagall stared persistently at everyone, we all groaned and nodded, the faster I get to sleep the faster I get out of this stupid project where I'm not questioning hateful and flustered feelings for my partner. McGonagall hurried off to her private tent which she cast a silencing charm over before climbing in. I wonder why she got to use magic, not really fair but I want going to complain. Some of the other students, mostly Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws went off to their tents as well, others went into the forest probably to talk or do something else.

I suddenly realized that with Mcgongall gone I could leave Draco and his goonies so I quickly discarded my stick and raced towards Ron and Hermione who already ditched Goyle and Pansy. They were sitting on one of the logs in the back, cuddling up to each other. I almost felt bad about intruding on their couple time, but I knew I had to. Right, when I was about to sit down I heard Pansy who was the girl right behind Draco clear her throat.

“Excuse me? Everyone! I have a proposition for you” Pansy said, everyone in the immediate vicinity leaned in. Except for Hermione, Ron and I who didn't even flinch. I didn't want to know what Pansy was going to say, she was always looking to get gossip and secrets about everyone else, there's no way I trust what's going to come out of her mouth.

“I say we get a group of ten people, and then we gather around this lovely fire and how about we play a nice game of truth or dare” she declared with faux sweetness, all three of us rolled our eyes. Pansy noticed our actions and walked over to us “well if you think it's childish then you should have no worries going into it right? And if you're not scared about what will happen in the game you would still be willing to play, so is that it then? Your scared” Pansy teased, I remained calm unfazed by her clear try to make us angry unfortunately Ron wasn't the best at letting things go.

“Scared, really Pansy? You should be scared you look like you have more secrets than all of us combined” Ron smirked and I patted his shoulder trying to back him up, that's just what friends do.

“Why don't you find out?” Pansy winked and grabbed Ron’s hand pulling him over to their little group, the one I had just been trapped in.

“Ron!” Hermione exclaimed and raised her eyebrows as if to say ‘what gives!?’ But Ron seemed as confused as she did uncertain how he got to this point. I rolled my eyes again, what really is the worst that could happen anyway? I can't leave my best friend alone ready to be devoured by the Slytherins.

“Hermione we gotta play” I whispered in her ear, Pansy was staring at us still smirking. I noticed that Dean and Seamus had agreed to play, though I'm quite certain Dean was forced into it since Seamus always was one for getting into trouble.

Hermione gave me a crazy look and shook her head.

“We can't let Ron take it all! We need to be there so they don't just pick on him!” I whispered again, Hermione stopped shaking her head for a moment to think. I waited patiently until she reluctantly nodded and we moved over to where Ron was now located.

“Excellent!” Pansy exclaimed clearly happy about how her plan was turning out, she is too devious.

“Ok, so we have….Goyle, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and of course me! Perfect ten people” she said

Everyone except for Goyle and Draco seemed to be a little nervous at these new plans, there was no Hufflepuffs in our group only Slytherins vs Gryffindor which is never a good sign. I noticed Draco actually looked bored and I scoffed under my breath, just cause Pansy loved him or something means he's probably not going to have any bad truths or dares this game. I'm sure Pansy would favor him. The wood beneath my butt was rather uncomfortable as well, all of us were sitting on long logs except for Goyle who was sitting on a stump behind Draco. The air was crisp, the wind biting at my ears turning them pink surely. Otherwise, everything seemed calm, perhaps this would be just a nice game of truth or dare…one could only hope.

“I'll go first!” Pansy announced and eyed everyone, she passed over me and smirked but didn't choose me thankfully. Instead, she kept scanning until she cleared her throat and pointed right beside me at…Ron.

“You, truth or dare?” She waggled her eyebrows mysteriously and Ron gulped not expecting to go first clearly.

“Truth,” he said and I let a small breath of relief out, thank god he didn't choose dare.

“Ok, describe your last sexual encounter” Pansy smiled sweetly though her question was not.

Everyone gasped even Draco looked a little surprised. My eyes widened, I knew this was going to happen! Pansy is so devious she was probably just trying to hurt Hermione when she dragged Ron into the game. Ron looked scared, not as scared as when he got his partner but definitely frightened. He cleared his throats multiple times.

“What would the dare have been?” He muttered trying to stall obviously. Pansy rolled her eyes, but smirked “strip naked and run around the camp once”

Ron’s mouth gaped and he gulped, looking over at Hermione who pleaded with her brown eyes. Fear apparent in both of them.

“Come on Weasel just answer” Draco mumbled, looking unimpressed

Ron fumed, “oh yeah Draco why don't you tell us then? If it's so easy”

Draco bit his lip but he's eyes flashed with determination “I would if it was my dare now go on so we can continue the game”

A smart answer I'll give it to him, I would have stumbled over my words. I looked over at Ron and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Ok, ok one more question then I answer, what do you mean by describing because I think everyone already knows how the act goes” Ron’s face exploded with red, so did Hermione but she covered her face with her palms.

“I see your point…ok….answer these three questions then “who was it with”, “how good was it” and what would the official title of the act be called?” Pansy simplified and smiled at Ron.

He took a deep breath and then began “ok first of all it was with….Hermione obviously…..”

Everyone smirked, they all knew Ron and Hermione are together. Hermione did not look as amused though.

“It was….amazing” Ron continued and Hermione’s hard eyes softened, I smiled at both of them they really were cute together.

“And the last one was…all the way” Ron blushed even harder but Pansy put her hand up.

“No no no, official title Ron” Pansy teased and motioned for him to continue, he closed his eyes

“Sex” he spoke through gritted teeth, he opened his eyes and began instantly looking for the next victim,

Everyone jokingly applauded him but he just blushed in return, Hermione looked less offended than before though and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Draco” Ron finally settled on, Draco looked up at him keeping a steady appearance.

“Truth” Draco smirked and ran his fingers through his white hair.

Ron sat on it for a moment and then smiled innocently, “I'm going to be nice” Ron said and then cleared his throat in a mocking way.

“When did you last wank, and what were you thinking, ” Ron said excitedly, everyone leaned in for that one.

Draco certainly looked taken aback and was blinking as if something was in his eye.

“But that's two questions” he stated thinking he found a way out

“Yeah and I had to answer three, so go” Ron shot back, prepared for Draco to come back with something.

“What would the dare be, just curious Weasley,” Draco asked, Ron took a moment to ponder but it was clear he already knew

“Tell your crush right now that you like them” Ron declared, everyone looked amazed.

Either one would be really revealing and a small part of me actually felt bad for Draco, but I couldn't help but be intrigued. No one ever has known who Draco likes, he has never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend if that's the case. Draco looked conflicted, he nibbled at his bottom lip until he sighed and told us he would pick the truth. Some people actually gasped, that meant he had a crush! But on someone, he would rather not tell, interesting.

“Well, the date I think was yesterday morning,” Draco settled on, the girls giggled but the guys weren't as shocked. I mean I wanked yesterday morning as well so it's not that surprising, it's just what teenage guys do. Though, the rush of something I can’t begin to describe, going through me at the thought of Draco wanking, made blush a rosy pink.

“And what I was thinking about were….” Draco paused trying to decide how to phrase it.

“Eyes, I was thinking about someone's eyes and the rest of their body to be exact” Draco explained and then sat back looking rather accomplished.

Ron was left clearly agitated “I meant what as in who you devious rat now answer the question!”

“Weasel, what and who are two very different things, sorry but I answered what you asked now it's my turn” Draco smoothly said

I was impressed, to be honest, he skated by that one, and he was right Ron said what not who, but of course, now Draco had a target on his back. Because his next turn the person would surely be asking him who if he choose truth, but I think Draco’s smart enough to know that.

After that the game continued on as normal there were some interesting truths and dares but none that were as revealing as the first two. Until it went to Blaise, he was asked something about his turn on's and he just listed some features that turned him on so it wasn't very interesting but then he turned to Pansy to ask which was interesting.

“Pansy truth or dare?” Blaise questioned,

“Dare” Pansy replied, not afraid of her fellow Slytherin.

“I dare you to kiss….Hermione” Blaise responded and crossed his arms. Pansy looked a little shocked but she just shook her head as if she couldn't believe it.

Hermione, on the other hand, was not as calm.

“What no! This is not my dare! No way!” Hermione practically shouted and inched closer to Ron, who was trying to look like he was taking her side but let's be honest. Every straight boy in this group wanted to see two attractive females kiss.

“If you do it, we will skip you for a whole round, fair?” Blaise compromised, Hermione looked like she was about to start fighting again when she just sighed, she knew that was a good deal. She could skip a whole round of not having to say or do embarrassing things.

Hermione crawled closer to Pansy who just looked amused at the whole situation. Hermione closed her eyes and pursed her lips awaiting contact, Pansy shrugged and grabbed onto Hermione's neck to stable herself, Hermione gasped quietly but stayed still. When Pansy finally connected their lips, every guy in the group was speechless, I'm pretty sure some were even drooling, me, on the other hand, was not as impressed. Maybe it's just cause it doesn't do anything for me, but when I looked at Draco was sharing the same expression as me, one of boredom. He caught my gaze for a moment and scowled, I rolled my eyes, he is such a drama queen. He's probably just pretending to not like it to save face.

After thirty seconds of light smacking and the occasional sigh, they went back to their previous spots while the boys fidgeted some of them more impacted than others. I, myself hadn't been picked once surprisingly and was finding myself enjoying watching everyone else have to do things, which sounds very sadistic when I say it like that. Pansy wiped the spit off of her lips, and turned to Draco who was watching the fire, he seemed entranced by it, the flickering flames engulfing wood. Ash falling like rain all around us, smoke covering the sky in a gray cloud, one that sent us into fits of coughing.

“Draco” Pansy smiled and nudged him

Draco broke from his trance and raised his eyebrow at her.

“Truth or dare?” She grinned, with a flirtatious tone in her voice making me puke a little in my mouth.

Draco scanned her face as if he could see something no one else could see, but most likely out of fear he chose Dare not wanting to have to answer about his newly discovered crush.

“You haven't had much action have you Draco, this game you've looked rather bored well I have just the dare to spice things up” Pansy smirked and Draco had his first flicker of fear replace his relaxed expression.

“I dare you to skinny dip with,” she started, everyone came closer curious who she would pick.

“Your opposite”

Everybody gasped, louder than ever before. At first, I was confused, until I replayed her statement in my head, no way! No fucking way! I am not skinny dipping with Draco.

“No” I stated, and that was it I would leave, I would I don't know, forfeit!

Draco looked as concerned as me anyway, and for once we actually agreed to fight against someone together.

“There is no way, I'm skinny dipping with Potter” Draco announced, emphasizing my last name in disgust.

I shook my head unable to speak, or even think. First of all, I've been harboring some pretty gay feelings for Draco all day, of course just about his body, not his personality cause ew. But still, seeing and swimming with Draco naked would not be good for my subconscious right now. And what if I as a gay, not sexually active individual get turned on by and him and it shows or something! I would never live it down! I can see it now, the headlines ‘the boy who likes a Malfoy?’ The newspaper would kill for an article like that.

To my surprise Pansy wasn't the only one, forcing us to do it, even Ron who hates Draco and Hermione who is usually reasonable were pushing me.

“Harry you haven't had to do one thing! Think about all the stuff we had to admit and do, it's only fair” Ron argued with me and I shoved him, I should never have gone into this game with him, I mean he is right but it doesn't mean I have to accept it.

Meanwhile, Draco was arguing with Pansy and Blaise about how it wasn't fair and why did he have to do it with Potter of all people. I wanted to know the same thing.

“Quiet!” Pansy screamed and everyone stopped talking.

“Draco, Harry you are going to do it cause if you don't I will wreck your tent and get you both sent back to Hogwarts where you'll be each other's only company” Pansy stated, no joking tone at all.

Draco and I groaned into our hands, why was Pansy doing this? I couldn't get sent back and I know Draco couldn't either, I did not want to face Mcgongall wrath but he would get kicked out and I wasn't going to be responsible for that as much as an obnoxious git he is, he still deserves to be a student here.

“Fine” I muttered, everyone's eyes widened, Draco looked indecisive but he just sighed and nodded along with me. It was quiet for a moment before everyone began to cheer as if we had just won a Quidditch match or something.

We both got up instantaneously and walked down to the lake, the moon highlighted the clear water and swimming didn't sound too bad. But I had to be naked, with Malfoy. Everyone stood at the edge of the lake while Draco and I just stared at it, I bit my lip nervously. No one has ever seen me naked before, I don't want Draco to be the first! Or any of these people to be the first.

“I have a condition” I stated, Pansy, rolled her eyes but gestured for me to go on

“You guys have to turn around while we strip, I didn't agree for everyone to see me naked” I gave them a look as if to say, ‘I won't do it otherwise’

Pansy reluctantly agreed and told everyone to turn around, mostly everyone didn't care they didn't want to see us naked either, but Pansy turned around the slowest probably hoping to catch a glimpse of Malfoy. I took off my shoes and socks placing them neatly next to me, I looked over at the other victim next to me, he was already on his way to taking off his pants though he looked scared, his light blonde hair glimmered when the moon hit it in a certain way, his carved face seemed softer somehow in this light. No, Harry, you can't think like that right now, you're about to get naked with this twit, whatever you do, don't daydream about him. I began to take off my shirt, the wind and the rustling of fabric were the only noises the night held on too. Once my shirt was off I started to zip my zipper, out of the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy had already taken his shirt off I was tempted to gawk but quickly turned my attention to getting my pants off. I pulled them down and off and had the sudden relaxation that I was standing in my boxers in front of Malfoy, I blushed ferociously and ran my hands through my hair, what did I get myself into? Holding on to that one thought I looked back seeing everyone turned around and I went for it. I pulled down my blue boxers and sprinted into the lake, making sure to go as fast as possible so no one could see me. Once I felt the cool splash of water engulf me I instantly felt safer, the water was clear but not clear enough to see what's really going on under there. I made sure to keep my focus on the moon rather than look at Draco who was about to strip out of his black underwear that left little to the imagination. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend I was anywhere but naked in a lake at 11 at night with my arch enemy. I heard a splash and opened my eyes, Draco was now a meter away from me, I looked over to see his black underwear in a pile on top of his clothes and my face broke out in a dark blush. We were actually both naked. Pansy decided for herself that the second splash must have meant it was ok to turn around so she did and when she saw us both standing there she started laughing maniacally.

“I hate her” I mumbled under my breath

Draco snorted “you think this is bad, just wait till what I make her do”

I smirked at that and tried to forget about the laughing and cheering from all our friends on shore.

“This the first time you go skinny dipping?” I asked him, I noticed the faint rosy blush appear on his cheeks which I had only seen a few times before.

“No, Potter unlike you and your nerdy Gryffindor friends the Slytherins actually do this quite often” he retorted, I rolled my eyes but didn't respond I was too tired to fight with him tonight. I tried looking up at the stars but my mind drifted and I went back to staring at his chest. The water droplets still running down each line making their way below the water, I couldn't help but want to mark that pale skin of his so it isn't so perfect. Maybe I should punch him or scratch him or bite him yeah that would get it done, I could bite and suck his chest until it's covered in purple marks-. Oh my god! Where were these thoughts coming from!? I quickly snapped my view away from his chest, hoping no one noticed me staring at him thankfully everyone was still cackling at the mere thought of two rivals naked together in a lake. I looked down to make sure I was still covered and thankfully the water was still lapping just above my hip bones, the air was getting really chilly so I decided enough was enough.

“Ok I'm coming back in, turn around again guys” I called out, they all giggled but put up no argument.

I looked over at Draco and gestured for him to turn around, he rolled his eyes but did what he was told, I smirked and dashed out of the water which was not as easy as dashing into the water. I was slower and it took me longer, I also may have almost tripped once but when I was finally on shore again I pulled up my boxers and breathed out in relief at least I wasn't naked anymore. Draco turned around and did the same gesture I did to him, I pushed away all the want to look at him naked and turned around hearing the same splashes that I made. Once I heard clothes rustling I turned back around as did everyone else. Now it was just us in our boxers, Draco’s super tight black boxers and me in my loose blue ones.

“Guys! It's 11:25 I heard some rustling from Mcgongalls tent everyone needs to get into their tents now!” A small Hufflepuff girl ran up to all of us and we panicked completely. Both I and Draco made a wild sprint, picking up the rest of our clothes along the way, everyone else seemed to react just like we had, running around frantically to get into their tents in the woods. Draco and I raced through the trees among the other students, branches snapping beneath our toes and leaves crunching from all around us. We broke off from the other students to our private part of the woods where our “sturdy” tent was. We panted heavily, just happy to have made it back alive. I realized we were both in our boxers but I didn't have the time to be embarrassed, I was too high on the adrenaline that was surging through my body. I walked over to my open suitcase and rifled through until I found my PJs and sleeping bag, Draco seemed to have the same idea, going over to his and pulling out his silk black PJs, I laughed underneath my breath hoping he didn't hear.

I quickly pulled on my cotton light blue pants and white shirt, not caring about changing in front of him after all we had been through, Draco was doing the exact same except he looked a little flustered but maybe it was just my imagination. Once I was done changing I moved over to our badly made tent and stuffed in my sleeping bag hoping both of ours would fit until I heard Draco swear under his breath behind me. “Damn no this cannot be happening” he mumbled, he was definitely flustered now, his face covered in pink which was very obvious against his pale skin. I didn't want to talk to him, I thought maybe if we didn't talk, I wouldn't notice he was there but the caring part of me emerged and I felt I needed to help.

“What's wrong Malfoy?” I said, he turned to me and scowled what a surprise.

“None of your business Potter” Draco spat at me and continued to run his hands through his hair making it even more untidy. I rolled my eyes trying my hardest not to come back with something, I honestly wanted to get to bed this day had been way too stressful already.

“Come on, just tell me I want to sleep”

He looked over and examined me for a moment, eventually deciding to just say it.

“Fine, I forgot my sleeping bag” he stated, my eyes widened, damn that was tough.

Part of me wanted to make him sleep in the cold, make him pay for all the nasty stuff he has said and done to me, but a bigger part of me saw how upset he was, how I could not live with myself if I just let him suffer through the night.

“You know what” I began and moved over to the tent I unzipped it and spread it out so it lay across the bottom of the tent.

“We will just sleep on top of it” I finished and waited for him to go inside, he had this expression that was unreadable, it was a mixture of confusion something else and then gratitude. I just rolled my eyes and got in myself, I wasn't trying to be nice I was trying to be practical, I just wanted to sleep.

I rolled over till my entire body was pretty much touching the back of the tent, it was very cramped in here and I was sure there would be accidental touching during the night but hopefully, we would just forget about it tomorrow. I definitely was feeling something but it was probably because I am a gay teenager who has a relatively attractive male lying next to me, so I'm not too worried about deep emotional feelings or anything. I don't even think Draco is gay, even though he wears tailored pants and has the most manicured fingernails I have ever seen. Why have I noticed this?

I heard Draco shuffling in and the tent flap closing softly. I closed my eyes, the faster I get to sleep the faster this day is over. I can hear Draco breathing beside me, I thought it would be unsettling but it was actually quite relaxing. His body warmth radiated off of him, the chilly wind was blocked out of our badly constructed tent somehow so all I could hear was breathing. Suddenly the breathing was gone and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 I woke up, feeling a pressure rubbing up and down my back. I yawned and noticed I was still facing the back of the tent, the sound of crickets bounced around in my ears, so I knew it must be night time still. What the hell is rubbing against me?

A whimper came from behind me and I stilled, was Draco having a nightmare? I felt more pressure on my back combined with another groan and whimper. Should I wake him up? Would he be pissed if I woke him up, honestly I think he'd be thankful it seems like a pretty bad nightmare? I rolled over so I faced him, and that's when he rubbed up against me again except this time a moan left his mouth. Like a sexual moan. I don't know how I couldn't tell from behind but the thing he was rubbing against me was he's very obvious boner. I squeaked as he rubbed against my stomach, moaning again. Why of all nights did he have to have a wet dream tonight? I thought about my options which were limited. I could either wake him up and have a mortifying discussion, ruining our chances of ever being civil with each other or I could let him ride it out until he….finishes and then pretend it never happened. I looked at his panting face which was light pink and sweaty from exertion. Another moan fell from his mouth after he rubbed against my stomach again. His moans were becoming needier and I could feel myself getting turned on, I have to ignore it! I will not get turned on by Draco Malfoy moaning! I just hoped he would either get bored and stop or he would finish quickly so I could go back to sleep. Instead of doing either he rolled onto his stomach and start to properly hump the ground, happy with the newfound friction he moaned loudly over and over again which was really messing with my brain.

I felt slightly relieved though, at least he wasn't rubbing up against me anymore even though his sounds were still infiltrating my brain. He continued to hump and moan, his breathing getting faster but he seemed to still not have enough friction as his moans turned needy again. I just stayed still, not knowing what else to do. Except watching this scene which wasn't much better because I could feel a twitch in my pants at his movements and moans. Why did he have to be so hot and why did he have to have a stupid wet dream right now! And if everything couldn't get any worse he rolled over again so he was facing me, yet somehow in his movements, he was slightly lower than before, so before I could stop him he rubbed against me again yet this time he wasn't rubbing against my stomach, but against my half hard dick. I stifled a moan and clenched my teeth together, finding something solid Draco happily kept grinding into me, moaning and groaning right into my ears. We were properly doing something sexual together now, even if he was asleep. I am steadily growing harder and he is throbbing, I was biting back moans because his movements were really getting to me. I whimpered a bit too loud and my eyes widened, thankfully he didn't hear and just kept humping me. A strangled whimper came from his mouth when he obviously hit just the right spot, and when I thought things couldn't get any weirder he started to mumble.

“Hnnh” I suddenly became very aware that he was dreaming of something or someone that was getting him this hot, I wonder who? I listened closer, maybe I could get some blackmail on him.

“H-hnnh” a whimpering noise came out as he continued to grind into me.

“H-Harry” Draco muttered, oh no did he wake up! I was waiting for him to punch me or something but I soon realized he was still asleep, it couldn't be possible he really couldn't be dreaming of…me?

“Harry please” Draco whimpered and slowed down his movements, making me flutter my eyes closed as he was now giving me too little friction and my hard dick was not ok with that.

He did one particularly hard thrust and I moaned, maybe a bit too loud as Draco eyes flickered open finally awake. His hips kept moving until he took in his surroundings, I could see the wheels turning and finally he understood what was happening. He stumbled backward away from me and my hips twitched forward slightly now that all friction was gone.

“Wh-what the hell!?” Draco exclaimed trying to appear innocent as if I was the one who started grinding on him or something

“Why don't you tell me touchy?” I teased back, though I still had a boner and he did too. With no blanket covering us our shame was on full display to each other yet to protect some of my modesty, I tried to discreetly block mine.

“Why are you hard?”

“What were you dreaming about?”

We both asked at the same time, I gave him a confident smile. He was trapped now, I was going to use this against him so hard. He blushed a pretty red color and stumbled over his words, I had never seen him so flustered and speechless.

“Forget it, Potter, go back to sleep” he grumbled and turned to face away from me, I decided this was finally my time to get revenge for all his comments towards me throughout the day.

“No way what were you dreaming about Draco?” I persisted he groaned and I could tell he was still achingly hard, he was probably just waiting till I went to sleep so he could leave to go wank in the forest.

“None of your business scarhead!” He exclaimed, that's when I lost my temper I lunged at him pinning him to the soft sleeping bag, he struggled but ultimately I was stronger and I pinned his arms above his head as well.

“Let go, Potter!” He said struggling, I grinned and kept him in place, he kept bucking his hips up trying to fling me off until he went still.

“Nope, not until you tell me” I wanted to know, I already knew it was about me which might have been coincidence but I want to know what we did. I stared into his eyes hoping that would get him to crack, his eyes flashed with fear and I rather enjoyed how I could break his tidy resolve. Of course, at this moment I realized I was still hard, holding down Draco Malfoy who was hard as well, gayest thing I have ever done, except for what I did next of course. A burst of confidence struck me and I ground into Draco our erections rubbing together creating a spark of pleasure, Draco whimpered unable to help himself.

“Will you tell me now?” I whispered my voice raspy with pleasure, Draco shook his head and I ground down again creating the same response

“What about now?” I whispered again, Draco bit his lip and shook his head again with less force than last time. I put my lips right up against his ear, a step closer and I would have been kissing it “what did we do in your dream Draco?” I wasn't intending to sound seductive, I was trying to prove I already knew I was in it but all this rubbing was getting to me, as well as all the sexual tension I had been dealing with all day. From staring at him and his abs to literally swimming naked with him, I didn't just want to know about the dream, I wanted to continue what we were doing in it. I rubbed against him again, and we both moaned this time, both needy. God, he must be dying he's been hard for so long.

Draco looked like he was about to fight me but instead, he just gritted his teeth.

“Keep….going” he mumbled and I almost gasped, he wanted this too then? He wanted Harry Potter to hump him into pleasure filled oblivion?

I smirked and started to grind again, faster this time. Our sounds echoing through the tent I hoped no one could hear us. As good as the friction felt, it wasn't enough through the PJ pants I needed more and I could feel Draco was desperate for it as well. So I got off of him and for a moment he looked worried as if I would laugh at him or something. I just smiled and tore off my PJ pants, starting to slip off my top as well until I was naked except for my underwear which he had already seen before.

“Just wanted to be comfortable, you understand” I purred and grabbed onto the waistband of his pants. I didn't know where all this confidence was coming from but it was probably the fact I was 17 and hadn't been laid yet, I was craving anything at this point with any boy who was willing. I looked at Draco for approval and he nodded, with that, I slipped off his pants, as he began to unbutton his silky shirt. Finally, we were both back in our underwear, and all I could see was pale unmarked skin, seeing as this might be my only opportunity in my aroused state I climbed on top of him again and started to suck at his chest. He gasped in surprise but it quickly turned into moans, as I continued to bite and suck everywhere I could see.

“God Malfoy do you even know what you have been doing to me today” I growled receiving another moan from the statement

“With your stupid pale abs and chiseled face, all I could think about was marking you up” I started to scratch lightly down his stomach which he clearly liked the way he bucked his hips up searching for friction.

I stopped sucking and came up to his face looking into his smoky eyes, which were pooling with lust “are these the eyes you think about?” I said in a hushed tone, he quickly nodded and grabbed ahold of my face. Smashing our mouths together, our tongues fought for dominance, just like in our rivalry trying to outdo each other. I bit and sucked at his lower lip and he moaned loudly into my mouth, I was now overcome with arousal and I could see that both of us needed to release some pressure now. So I lined our hips up and we began grinding again, faster and rougher this time, not letting up. We whimpered in unison, and I could feel myself getting closer as precum spurted out of my dick, I could see a wet spot as well on Draco's black underwear. I took in his expression for a moment, enjoying his sweaty hair, lust filled eyes and quivering lips that were slightly red from being bitten, god he is so hot why didn't we do this sooner? I was then struck with an idea, an evil one.

As our peaks were almost reached I held down his hips so he couldn't move them. He whimpered in frustration.

“What the hell Potter!?” He said, clearly angry at my sudden change.

“What happened in your dream?” I asked once more, trying to keep my cool even though my dick was pulsating, in need of friction. I needed to know.

“Potter!” He frantically bucked his hips up but I angled mine away. He tried a few more times but I kept dodging it. He even tried to move his hand down to get himself off but I smacked it away quickly and then went back to holding his hips.

“Fine, I was…we were….” He searched for a correct answer but I didn't want a watered down version of it so I slowly rubbed myself against him, giving him just a taste, but then held his hips back down again when he tried to continue our humping session. He whined and desperately started to speak

“I was riding you ok! We were kissing and I was riding you and you were sucking on my nipples!” He called out, I smirked but groaned as well. God that sounded hot.

“That's all I needed to hear” I spoke softly and pushed our hips together again but this time I took my head to his chest and started to circle my tongue around his nipple.

“C-close Potter” Draco practically begged and I felt his throbbing length, I continued our friction but started to suck on his nipple harshly, he whimpered and ground harder against me. I stopped again, just when he was about to come. He cried out in desperation but bit his tongue holding himself back from completely losing control. I smirked, just needing the extra reassurance that I could hold this against him if he ever tried to say anything to anyone. I started up again, slower this time, just brushing against his throbbing erection.

He looked like he was completely on edge my slow strokes getting him to the point but leaving him there helpless.

“F-faster” he urged I shook my head

“Beg”

Draco gave me a crazy expression but was still whimpering from my teasing

“Beg for it Draco” I purred

I was about to stop my hips again when I heard the tiniest almost inaudible ‘please’ come from his mouth

“What?” I teased and slower than ever ground into him one more time before stopping again

“Please! please make me come, Potter, please!” he cried out, his entire persona changing.

I smirked and wordlessly began again, happy with his submission.

I started to get rough with my grinding, I was now as close and desperate as he was though I still wanted to make it enjoyable for him. I gripped tightly onto his shoulders, he was moaning over and over, clearly on the edge when I put my head back to his chest and bit lightly on his nipple. He gasped and his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth opened and small squeaks came out. His hips continued to roll up through his orgasm, riding the after shocks of it. I myself was coming as well just from seeing the look on his face, I bit my lip and continued grinding until the pleasure had left my body as well. Draco seemed completely spent, his underwear was now sticky and wet but he had this blissful look on his face that only one who had an orgasm could get.

I rolled off of him and we lay beside each other in complete silence, I wasn't sure what to say or do. My arch enemy and I got off together and I enjoyed it far more than I should've I suppose I could always blame it on my lack of experience and that I would have done that with anyone but, I know that it wasn't that.

“We should talk about this shouldn't we?” I finally spoke, Draco grunted but rolled over to face my side

“Why must everything be talked about? Can't we just enjoy this?” Draco said, his eyelids hooded with exhaustion.

 

“It's not like this can go any further” Draco yawned

I flinched, ouch. That hurt.

“Why?”

“Potter we are not only Malfoy and Potter but we are also arch enemies, you really don't want to be seen with me” Draco explained, tiredness still filling every word but also sadness.

“Also we hate each other”

“I never said I hated you” I retorted, blushing a little

“Oh really?” Draco smirked, not a smirk of menace but of surprise.

“Malfoy”

“Potter”

We stared at each other not saying anything for a while again, I liked Draco, I liked how human he made me feel. I like that he made fun of me being a savior and argued with me and didn't agree like everyone else did.

“You can't save me Potter” Draco sighed, finally closing his eyes but still awake. I raised my eyebrows.

“I never meant it to come across like I was trying to,” I said but Draco just groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“I've seen the way you look at me like I'm some sort of charity case”

“I care about you Draco is that so hard to believe” I needed him to understand. I wasn't just doing this to get off, well for other reasons I was but not for the reason I was talking about now.

Draco opened his eyes in shock but quickly rolled them.

“You care about a lot of people Potter,”

“Yeah but I don't get off with any of them” my face blossomed in red, at my blunt statement, Draco just chuckled though, which sent a wave of comfort through me.

“Just, can we try?” I whispered all I needed was a confirmation that we can at least try whatever this is out.

I looked over but Draco was fast asleep, now heavily breathing into my ear. I giggled and turned around to face away from him, time to finally get some sleep.

* * *

 I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the brightness. I closed my eyes again but finally opened them up and everything was clear. The tent was filled with light, suddenly all of the memories from last night flooded into my head. I blushed lightly, that was quite a night, I turned over to see if Draco was still asleep but to my surprise the spot beside me was empty. It was like he had never been there. I yawned and stretched my body out, though I felt generally tired I was still feeling the aftermath of last nights activities. I smiled to myself, unable to believe I had seen Malfoy my archenemy in such a vulnerable state. I looked at my crumpled up PJs and decided to put them on before walking out into the open.

I peeked my head out of the tent to see Draco sitting there, with his head in his arms. He didn't necessarily look upset, just deep in thought. I got up and walked cautiously over to him before tapping him on the shoulder, his head popped up and he was about to scowl when a new look overtook his face. Fear mixed with something I couldn't describe.

“Potter,” he said emotionless, I bit my lip unsure how to respond to the weird mood he was in.  
“I can't do this….I can't…” Draco mumbled to himself and put his head in his arms again.

Trying to think of a way to comfort him I patted him on the shoulder, which ended up just being awkward and taking me back to flashbacks of last night when I was gripping his broad shoulders tight. He slowly removed his head again and squinted at me.

“Can you just go?” He spoke like there was something else he wanted to say, I shook my head we needed to talk.

He groaned.

“Yeah I assumed you wouldn't leave”

I grinned despite the rather irritated tone he used, I sat down beside him on another pointy rock.

“Potter we can't do this, we can”t….we can’t” Draco stuttered, I gasped quietly it was so out of character for him to lose his royal like manners.

“What is so wrong with giving in to what you want?” I put my hand on his thigh gently, he flinched but let it stay there.

“You sound like my father” Draco grumbled

“Well I could be your daddy if you wanted” I joked

His eyes widened tremendously sending me into a fit of laughter, he sputtered for a moment before chuckling along with me, when I finally calmed down I realized that was the first time we laughed genuinely together. I didn't want it to be the last.

“I'm not supposed to be gay….potter….I’m not supposed to like you or whatever….this was a mistake this was totally meaningless” Draco seemed almost like he was arguing with himself at this point.

I wasn't expecting it, I wasn't ready to even respond before he started to get up and I could tell that if I let him walk away, that whatever we might be able to have would never be a possibility again. I gripped onto his white shirt, and pulled him down, unfortunately, while trying to do this he stumbled and ended up falling directly into my lap, I squeaked and held onto to his shoulders so I wouldn't fall backward. In this position, Draco was pretty much straddling my legs, both of his legs on either side of mine. When I looked up, Draco was biting his lip embarrassedly. I decided to use this as an opportunity to see if I was really what he wanted, or if it really was just a mistake.

I traced my pointer finger down his clothed arm and I saw his Adam's apple bob nervously, I smirked and moved both of my hands down to his hips. He watched my every movement, not having any plan to get up or push me away. I dug my fingers into his supple skin and pulled him closer to me, he gasped and tightened his legs around my back. His hands flailed for a moment before he decided to land them on my shoulders as well. I crept my hands up his back slowly, he shuddered under my touch. I kept my gaze on his face which was becoming rosy, at my caresses. I softly moved one of my hands to his face where I held his chin, using one of my fingers to trace around a dimple near his mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off of mine, his entire focus was on the green orbs now filling with unadulterated want. I led his face to mine, which he let me do willingly and then when we were inches apart from each other, I spoke.  
“Is this what you call a mistake?”

And then I pushed our lips together, this kiss, unlike the ones we shared last night, it was passionate, slightly rough but altogether had a sweet undertone. It was everything I had hoped it would be.

He moaned into the kiss and our tongues danced in familiar fashion to last night, but it was different we weren't trying to outdo each other, it was a partner dance. Codependent on each other's moves. I tore away from the kiss and a whine was let out from the back of his throat. His eyes now glistened with the same want mine had and he was breathing heavily. I ground up into him, a single moan escaped his throat before he could shove it down.

“Meaningless you say?” I spoke again

He nodded trying to act as if the last minute hadn't occurred.

I rubbed up against him again, letting my hands slip underneath his shirt, my fingernails scraping down his back. He started to grind into me again and soft whimpers filled the empty space.

“So you wouldn't care-“

I rolled again, he moaned again

“If I stopped?”

I broke apart our hips, holding his still just like last night and he whined again, pure desperation filling this one.

“Potter”

I moved my lips up to his ear, in an almost replay of last night.

“Draco” I purred directly into his ear, he full on shook the arousal apparent in his eyes.

“N-no we shouldn't, it was meaningless, it-it was!” Draco finally said and started to pull away from me, I gripped onto his hips firmly but not hard enough to hurt.

“Draco, you make me feel alive, don't you get it? I have never felt this way before about anyone, the strong urge to be near you like I'm drawn to you, you must have felt it too” I said, pouring my inner thoughts out. I needed him to understand, it wasn't a one night stand for me anymore, it might have started off as a way to get off but I needed him to know that I had been feeling things for him for a while even if I didn't want to admit it.

Draco stopped pushing but angled his hips away as if I was going to try to convince him with sex or something. I'm not that low, I know that he would continue even if he didn't want to out of pure arousal. I'm not heartless.

“Maybe last night was spontaneous and maybe last night was not the right time but there is one thing I know for sure-“ I looked directly into his eyes, fear vanishing from my system feeling a sense of security.

“There are a lot of words I would use to describe last night but, meaningless is not one of them” I stated clearly so he fully understood how much I meant what I was saying.

Draco squinted his eyes as if I was playing at something else. But if I could look in a mirror the only thing I would be able to see was pure honesty.

“Draco, why do you think we let hate guide us, why do you think we never broke through that barrier” I spoke softly, sensitively.

“Because we were scared, because….well because…” I stopped, did I really want to admit this to my archenemy, no scratch that. He wasn't an enemy anymore I had shared too much, I would now say…a friend.

“There were always feelings there”

Draco’s jaw dropped and all signs of anger or confusion were gone, replaced with trust. He believed me, I could tell.

“You-you knew?” He spoke softly, rage threatening to come out but holding itself back until I answered.

“Knew what?” I asked confusedly, what did he mean? I was admitting to me liking him, harboring feelings I didn't want to come to terms with for years? What did he think I was talking about?

“My feelings….about you” he whispered and ducked his head, almost like he was ashamed. His feelings? What was he…oh. OH.

“You had feelings for me!?” I burst out with and he popped his head up in surprise at my shocked tone.

“I thought that's what we were talking about!” Draco responded and I felt my body fill with a lightness, almost like I was a balloon getting air pumped into it.

“You…liked…me?” I muttered, not looking into his eyes for fear he was just playing one of his stupid games with me.

He gave a simple nod, afraid of my answer clearly but I just grinned.

“Yeah, I always knew you liked me” I teased, his face lost all color and he punched my arm lightly, but a giggle escaped his mouth along with his violence.

“So question…last night….at truth or dare” I began, he groaned clearly knowing where I was going with this.

“Eyes I believe you said, and body as well” I stopped again prolonging my question just to send him into further embarrassment. Cause if I'm being honest he blushed prettily, it suited him.

“Who were you talking about,” I asked innocently, though the question was anything but. Draco’s entire face now filled with an intense red, clearly mortified at the topic.

“Why are you asking Potter?”

“Curious”

“How about this” Draco began “secret for a secret, I ask something about you then and you have to tell me”

I nodded, even though it totally wasn't fair. I already knew his answer judging by his reaction but I'll play along with his stupid game.

“Ok I'll tell you who I was thinking about if you tell me a turn on you have” he smiled and bit his lip expectantly. My face flushed but I thought it over, I suppose I only had one condition.

“Deal as long as you're the one pleasuring me to find out if I was telling the truth” I confidently stated, Draco’s mouth fell at my request and I giggled innocently. He rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

“You tell first since I asked first,” I said quickly, he sighed and put his head on my shoulder, his hot breath breezing across my neck. I shivered but tried not to make it too obvious. The sensation of his breath on my neck was sending waves of arousal through my body, my neck was super sensitive.

“Tell now” I tried to say dominantly but it wavered a bit as Dracos noise nudged the skin under my Adam's apple sending another shock of electricity through me.

Draco put his lips directly next to my ear

“You”

His clear voice made me shudder, even though I already knew the answer it turned me on, even more, to know that he thought about me when he wanked. I blushed and murmured a ‘knew it’.

He lifted his head and motioned for me to go next, I bit my lip not wanting to spill my secrets.

“But it's mortifying, I don't think I should tell you!” I pouted trying to persuade him to let it go by being cute but he just shook his head and shoved me. I was thinking about making a run for it when he put his head back on my shoulder and whispered into my ear

“I'll find out whether you tell me or not”

I chuckled, I could probably hold myself back from whatever he thought he was going to do. I patted his back like he was a child, smirking to myself. To which he responded by lightly biting the side of my neck. Surprised and aroused I gasped and rolled my hips up into his now relaxed hips. He paused and removed himself for what had to be the tenth time. His eyes sparkling with excitement. How the hell did he know exactly what to go for!?

“No no no no” I quickly spoke, knowing he was planning something.

“Your neck that's your turn on?” He asked even though he totally already knew the answer.

I shook my head forcefully, trying to dissuade him. He just grinned and began to attack my neck with his lips.

Nipping and sucking up and down my neck roughly, surprised again I moaned loudly. I could feel his smirk against my neck, so I began to scratch down his back with my short fingernails and he groaned into my neck, sending vibrations coursing through my entire body. I began to rub up against him again unable to control myself with all the pleasure he was bringing me. It was a continuous pattern, he’d bite my neck, I'd scratch his back he would groan making me moan and then I'd roll up into him. My member was pulsating with each roll and I could feel Draco was as hard as I was. I didn't want to come in my underwear like I did yesterday but that's where it seemed we were heading.

“Draco! Harry!” McGonagall called out to us, I froze with Draco still attached to my neck, he paused as well

“Boys!” The voice sounded like it was getting closer so I panicked and threw Draco off of me throwing him an apologetic smile but he didn't seem to care, he was trying to adjust himself so his problem wasn't completely obvious.

McGonagall appeared through the bushes just as I tucked myself as well so mine was hidden as well. She looked over us confused at our weird positions. Draco sitting on the ground and me with my legs crossed on the rock.

“Boys we are leaving, you need to pack up we need to get going, I'll just wait here until you're done-“ she stopped and scanned over my face and down my body, she flushed but a smile was still present on her face “actually just come out in five minutes everyone is already ready to go” she winked at us and went through the bushes again.

I raised my eyebrows what the hell did she see, that made her leave that quick. I looked down at Draco who was staring up at me, but not at my face he was looking at my…neck.

I touched it cautiously afraid there was like a spider or something when I applied pressure and it slightly ached. Oh no. I completely forgot about Draco sucking on my neck!

“She didn't-” I started to say but Draco just nodded solemnly. I groaned loudly and then shut my mouth afraid she thought we were doing something else.

I got up and rushed over to my suitcase, realizing I was still in my PJs. I groaned again and started to pull on some gray sweatpants and a black t shirt. Draco was packing his bag up as well, and he was done before me. I started to make my way out of the area when I looked back at Draco struggling to carry his bag behind me no evidence left on him of our previous activities unlike my marked up neck, his stomach was covered by his shirt.

I stopped though, if anything had come out of this I needed to make sure we were on the same page. He continued to walk until he noticed I stopped, so he stopped right next to me. Even though my bag was uncomfortably heavy I put out my hand.

He raised an eyebrow at my gesture and I rolled my eyes.

“Try?” I whispered Draco’s eyes widened a bit and he lost the cocky attitude he had. He examined my hand as if I was tricking him or something, almost like we hadn't just been making out and grinding moments before. He stood there for so long that I was about to pull my hand away, thinking that he still wasn't ready for that commitment, but right before I was about to he slid his hand to fit mine. He gave me a wry smile, but a blush was creeping up his face. His hand fits in mine like it was meant to be like it had been destiny for this weird sexual night to happen.

“Try” Draco spoke softly, his dry smile twisting into a genuine one.

I suppose this was going to be hard, maybe it wouldn't even work out but this…

This felt like a fresh start, and maybe that'll make all the difference.


End file.
